(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of widely used types of flat panel display devices, generally includes field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
Among the liquid crystal display, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, in which a longitudinal axis of the liquid crystal molecules is arranged to be substantially perpendicular to upper and lower panels when the electric field is not applied, has been widely used due to a high contrast ratio and effective implementation of a wide reference viewing angle thereof.
In the vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display, since side visibility is deteriorated compared to front visibility, a method in which one pixel is divided into two subpixels and voltages of two subpixels are different has been proposed to improve the deteriorated side visibility.